


(take my hand) we'll make it I swear

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rafael taking care of Sonny, Sonny's first day as ada, lawyers boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Sonny was nervous about his first day as ADA and Rafael helped him in the best way he could





	(take my hand) we'll make it I swear

Rafael was in front of the mirror in the bedroom. He was buttoning up the cuffs of his light blue shirt when he heard the front door being slammed. 

"Rafi, I brought zeppole!" Sonny yelled.

Quickly, he fixed his tie and he passed the palm of the hand through his hair, perfectly styled. He looked, one last time, his reflection in the mirror e murmured: "Good." Then he reached his boyfriend. 

When he saw Sonny, he couldn't help but think that he was pretty in his casual clothes, however he rolled his eyes. "Dominick Carisi! You're still dressed like this? You should be wearing your suits by now. Do you want to be late on your first day?" he asked while Sonny was putting the zeppole on a dish and pouring some coffee in their "lawyer boyfriends" mugs. "And you bought zeppole… Again?! Do you perhaps want to fatten me up?" 

Sonny looked up from the table, a smirk on his face. With a firm step, worthy of a New York fashion week model, he reached Rafael. For a few seconds they stand there, facing each other. Even if he wanted to say something sarcastic, just to annoy his boyfriend, he couldn't because he was hypnotized by the stare of those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his soft belly and a smile spread across Sonny's face. "Maybe, maybe not, but you know that I love your body, especially your softness!" and he started to tickle him. 

Rafael widened his eyes. "Stop it, Sonny s-stop!" he squeaked, "Stop, my shirt, y-you are setting wrinkles on my shirt. Please!" 

"Okay, okay, I stopped!" exclaimed Sonny, laughing in front of a breathless Rafael. "But now, sit and eat your zeppola while I'm going to get ready." he put his hand on Rafael's low back and he headed him to his chair. Rafael sat and Sonny put in his hand the Italian pastry: "Eat." he ordered before disappearing in their bathroom. 

Rafael obeyed mechanically, a bite of zeppola after a sip of coffee, without really thinking of what he was doing because his brain was frantically try to understand why Sonny's attitude was.. strange. It was his first day as Manhattan ADA and he was playfully and relaxed. That was odd. 

He licked the icing sugar and the custard from his finger, then he stood up and, with stealthy step, he made his way to their bathroom. At first he heard just the sound of rushing water, but when Sonny turned the tap off, he realized that his boyfriend was talking to himself. Intrigued, Rafael slightly opened the door and it didn't take him long to understand those words. It was his summation for the Bundy case. The very same summation that kept him awake for so many nights, but that brought him a lot of satisfaction. He could proudly say that it was one of his best work, but now he was even more proud hearing those words, that he had chosen meticulously, coming out from Sonny's pink lips.

Sonny was good, his voice was firm and persuasive, however Rafael knew that only kept practicing on court will bring him the success that he deserved.

"A man whose store burns down rushes out," Sonny was speaking to his reflex, while Rafael was anticipating his favorite part, "buys some gasoline, a book of matches and sets the house of the arsonist on fire. Hey! It's fair, so-" but Sonny suddenly stopped.

Rafael opened a little bit more the door enough to hear Sonny murmuring a melody. _ Oh no _ , thought Rafael figured out which song was. If Sonny was singing _ Living on a prayer _, it meant that his stress level was at point of no return. Rafael still remember the first time he shared his innocent secret with him also because it was their first date. 

It was a cold night of December and what could be more magic of New York at Christmas time? It was Rafael who asked Sonny out, but it was the detective who decided where to go ("I booked a table for our first.. you know.. date. A real Italian restaurant with real Italian food in its menu. I hope you didn't already do that! You gonna love it!" and, obviously, Rafael _ did _ already booked a table for two in one of the most luxurious restaurants in Manhattan, however the ADA canceled the reservation as soon as Sonny leaved his office.) 

They were in their way to the restaurant, when Rafael moved close and linked his arm to Sonny's. A few steps later, he heard Sonny murmuring something, but he didn't pay attention until a gust of wind hit them hard and Rafael got even closer. This time he noticed Sonny mumbled a little bit louder. Was he.. "Are you singing Bon Jovi's _ Always _?" 

Sonny stopped walking and looked to Rafael with wide eyes. "Was I doing it out loud? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing." he murmured, looking around, not daring to look at his date. 

"Well.." Rafael began to say, but he was interrupted by a really nervous Sonny. 

"You need an explanation, I know. So.. How to tell you this without looking like an idiot?" Sonny asked himself, a short laugh escaped from his mouth. "I think it's better if I tell you without mincing words. Okay, I can do this. When I'm nervous, I hum Jon Bon Jovi songs. Embarrassing, right?" 

"Like I wanted to tell you previously, no, this is not embarrassing in fact I think is pretty cute." Rafael told him, knowing that that _ cute _ would made Sonny blush. "And now, can we proceed with our date?" he linked his arm with Sonny, but before walking, he didn't resist to poke him one last time the detective. "So.. You're still nervous?" and the melody of _ Always _ started to fill the silence between them. 

After this first episode, and after years of relationship, he learned that on a scale of 1 to 10, _ Always _ was 1, _ Wanted dead or alive _ was 10 and _ Living on a prayer _ was 100, so listening his boyfriend humming that song was a wake-up call. 

Rafael moved away from the bathroom's door and he went to their bedroom. If Sonny needed his help, he would surely give it to him, starting from the thing he did best: choosing Sonny's outfit for the day. 

When he entered their walk-in closet, he already had a clear idea of what it'll be his choice. _ A simple, but elegant suit, maybe a dark one _, he though while going through Sonny's suits for the special occasions that Rafael made him do it by his seamstress of confidence. After a few seconds of doubt, he opted for a black Italian wool suit and a light blue shirt that it'll surely bring out his beautiful blue eyes. He took the clothes and put them on the bed, trying not to crease it. Then he headed to Sonny's socks drawer and chose the black and purple shadow stripe ribbed socks that Rafael brought him from his last business trip in England. 

He was ready to choose the perfect tie to complete the outfit, when he noticed that Sonny was looking at him from the doorway of the bedroom. His hair was perfectly styled already and Rafael couldn't help thinking that those gray hairs, that they were replacing his natural light brown color, made him looking more mature, even if he know that he'll always be his baby. 

It was only when Sonny cleared his throat that Rafael noticed that he was half naked, his wet chest completely exposed and a white towel languidly hung on his hips. 

"Do you like what you see?" asked Sonny, smirking. 

"Very much." he answered, trying hard to remain serious, but his handsome boyfriend, biting his pink lips, wasn't helping. Sonny approached him with his usual catwalk model but Rafael stopped him with an hand on his chest. The tension between them was intoxicating and it would be a lie saying that Rafael wasn't ready to get in his knees in front of his boyfriend in that precise moment. "Unfortunately this isn't the right time for the things that you have in mind." Rafael said in a small voice. "And now, get ready while I'll be searching the perfect tie for your special day." 

Rafael was heading to their walk-in closet when Sonny grabbed his wrist and dragged him on his chest, enclosing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, _ amore _." whispered, before giving him a peck on his cheek. Then, he put his mouth near Rafael's ear. "I hope that we'll be able to pick up from where we left off.. Maybe tonight after work."

Rafael captured his lips in a sweet kiss, anticipating his boyfriend's promise. "I hope it too, _ mi sol _." he mouthed, caressing his back. "But c'mon Dominick Carisi Jr.! It's time to put on the fabulous clothes that I chose especially for you!" Rafael loosened the hug and almost ran off from Sonny before giving in to his boyfriend charm. 

When he was in front of his ties collection, Rafael already knew which he would choose, the burgundy with white polka dots one. His favorite. 

He proudly walked out from the walk-in closet and he saw Sonny, beautifully dressed, struggling with the little cuff buttons. 

"Wait." Rafael put the tie on the bed, then approaching Sonny. He reached out to take his boyfriend's left hand, caressing it. "You know that you'll be a great ADA, right? You graduated with excellent grades and you studied so hard for this." he continued, eyes fixed on his hands while buttoning the cuffs. "Not to mention the fundamental experience you had with the SVU. You'll see that all the things that you learned thanks to Olivia will be essential in this new adventure."

"What if.." Sonny whispered. 

Rafael looked straight into his eyes. "No more _ what if _." he held tight Sonny's hands. "Dominick, there's no need to be that insecure. You have all the requirements for being an excellent ADA! Your studies, your field experience and most of all your empathy, of course, everything will be new at the first, but I'm one hundred percent sure that you'll succeed. And you know what?" he asked, before lightly pecking his boyfriend's hands,"I'm here for you. If you would need any sort of help I will be by your side. I'll support you no matter what, just like you did when I needed yours. Together we can get through anything, right?" 

"Right!" Sonny exclaimed, finally smiling. "So.. You'll be my mentor? Yummy!" 

At these last words, which were a joke between them, Rafael hit Sonny's chest with the palm of his hand. "Oh shut up!" he groaned, walking through the bed and taking the tie that he had carefully chosen. 

When Sonny noticed which tie Rafael had in hand, he made a surprised face. "Are you sure you want me to wear that? I know that it special for you." 

"Precisely because it's special I want you to wear it. My _ abuelita _ gave it to me when I graduated from Harvard and I wore it on my very first day as ADA and now it's your turn."

Rafael pulled up the shirt collar and in no time, he made a perfect tie knot. Then he took the jacket and helped Sonny to wear it. 

"How I look?" Sonny asked, miming a model pose. 

Rafael stepped back, arms crossed and a inquisitive look. Obviously he was beautiful. Breathless. "Not bad." 

"Only _ not bad _?" 

"Only _ not bad _." 

They looked at each other, a small smile emerged on their face, then the smile grew bigger and at the end a loud laugh filled the bedroom. 

°°°

"Are you ready, _ mi sol _?" asked Rafael while giving to Sonny his brand new briefcase. 

"I was born ready!" 

Rafael rolled his eyes, but then he realized that he was almost forgotten a fundamental thing. "Just wait a minute!"

Rafael run to the kitchen where he grabbed a small paper bag and when he returned to the entrance, Sonny was waiting with a puzzled expression. 

"Here! I made you your favorite sandwich for lunch. Thin layer of mayonnaise, four slices of tomato and two of _ mortadella _ , that I brought to your _ mamma _'s favorite Italian grocery store." 

Sonny took the paper bag and for the first time he was speechless.

"Go or you'll be late!" Rafael opened the door of their apartment. 

Slowly Sonny closed the distance between them and their lips met. "Thank you for everything, _ amore _. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I love you." 

"_Te amo también, cariño _. Have a wonderful first day as ADA." he wished, giving him a one last goodbye kiss. 

Rafael closed the door behind his back, happy and proud of his talented boyfriend, the new Manhattan ADA Dominick - call me Sonny - Carisi Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading♡
> 
> p.s. english is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
